


Confession

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: The Gentleman Inspector and his assistants interrogate a criminal, sort of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Confession

“I told ya,” the cut purse snarled, “I ain’t no snitch! You’ll get nothin’ from me!” The Brass Blade interrogator sighed. They had their man from the crime ring but couldn’t get a confession. “We’ll have to bring him in.”

Within the hour, a hyur man and two miqo’te women walked into the dingy room. “Aha, good Brass Blades! I see you have followed my new investigation with a keen eye! This man here is a thief, no doubt about it,” the man exclaimed. The Keeper woman nodded with enthusiasm, “He even smells like a bad guy!” The Seeker woman stayed silent, eyeing the criminal with a heightened interest.

A sneer painting his face, the cut purse looked up. He gasped and went pale. “It’s you! The one everyone knows about! Okay, okay, I’ll talk! I’ll talk.” Information flew out of his mouth as the entire room listened with rapt attention.

As they hauled the thief away, the Brass Blades laughed. “Soon as he saw the Inspector, he squealed like a feral hog! Confessed it all!” A brawnier that usual Blade shook the sagging man his comrades carried. “How about that scary Inspector, eh?”

“Who? The bastard in the goofy outfit? No it was the miqo’te bitch with him,” he shuddered. The Blades glanced at each other, quizzical looks on their faces. “The assistant? She’s about as scary as a fart!”

“No! The Seeker menace! She’s the Warrior of Light! Do you know what she’s done to primals and the Empire? She’d swat us all like flies, if she wanted to.” The new prisoner shook his head as he was carried away.


End file.
